


Drabble collection

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Leverage, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Voyager, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a series of one-shots that I've published on tumblr (usually prompt fics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Please, Spock? I need this.”

Spock liked to think that, as a Vulcan, he was immune to emotions. He could remain stoic and aloof when members of the Enterprise crew tried to wheedle, beg, or bribe him. He had done so at Starfleet Academy, mostly during his time as an instructor, but partially as a student as well.

He could ignore Jim’s pleading.

He could-

He made the mistake of looking at Jim, and was struck with the feeling that denying someone with that sort of expression on his face would be the moral equivalent of kicking an adorable animal.

Spock sighed, and inclined his head in a nod. Jim’s expression morphed from a pleading look into a brilliant grin. 

“Just remember, Jim- you will have to brush your teeth after this, because I will not kiss you with your breath smelling of meat.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Avatar: the last airbender" tag applies to this chapter

“You’re doing it wrong.”

Eliot spun around, reflexively sending a ripple of earth towards the voice. He saw a small blond girl wearing the traditional Air Nation outfit standing a few feet behind him a second before the ripple hit her, sending her flying into the air.

Instead of being thrown away, the girl hung stationary in the air for a moment, then gracefully drifted back down to the ground.

“You’re thinking too heavy,” she continued as though Eliot hadn’t basically attacked her. “You’ll never learn airbending if you keep on anchoring yourself to the ground.”

“And who are you?” Eliot asked angrily.

“I’m Parker,” the girl replied, and Eliot stilled. He’d heard the name Parker mentioned a few times- about a year ago, Master Leach had apparently caught her trying to steal from him, but took her in as his apprentice when he realized that she was not only an orphan, but a fairly powerful airbender too. Apparently, Parker had a reputation for getting into trouble.

“Wait- _you’re_ Parker?” said Hardison from the side of the room. When she nodded, Hardison put down his tools and turned to Eliot. “If I were you, Eliot, I’d take her advice.”

“I don’t know how to, _Hardison_ ,” Eliot growled. “I’m an _earthbender_.”

“No you’re not, you’re the Avatar,” interjected Parker. “So stop thinking like an earthbender.”

“Like I said, I don’t know how to,” Eliot replied slowly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help,” said Parker, and Eliot probably should have felt some nervousness at her words, but could only feel as though something had just clicked into place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Star Trek- Voyager" tag applies to this chapter. Also, the fic is based off of [this post](http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/120571961405/jakeziyal-star-trek-au-star-trek-au-part).

The stars look the same.

Parker’s still stuck on that fact, even though she knows she probably shouldn’t be- chances are, that thought hadn’t even crossed the minds of the rest of her crew, and here she is, marveling at the stars whipping past them.

She guesses it’s partly to do with the fact that she’s never been on a Federation ship- certainly not one as fancy as the _USS Leverage_. She’s only ever been on Maquis ships- mostly the _Archie_ \- and she’d always heard about how different the Federation was. She’d probably made the association that things would be fundamentally different on a Federation ship.

Some things definitely are. The stars aren’t.

“What are you doing here, Parker?” asks a distinctively grumpy voice from behind her, and Parker turns to see Eliot, his ridged face arranged in a familiar scowl, but wearing a yellow Starfleet uniform. “I’ve been looking for you since I got out of Sickbay!”

“ **I didn’t think the stars would look the same** ,” Parker replies in Klingon, and Eliot’s face softens in understanding. Parker feels herself relax a bit- apparently, another thing that hadn’t changed was the fact that Eliot still understood her. It was why he’d been one of her favorite people on the _Archie_.

“ **The stars would only look different if you’d changed how you see them** ,” Eliot says, walking over to her slowly. He doesn’t move to hug her once he got close- the only person they can tolerate being touched by at all is Hardison.

“Is Hardison okay?” she asks Eliot.

Eliot shakes his head. “I don’t know, Parker. He wasn’t in Sickbay when I got released.”

“Got re- man, you _snuck out_!” came Hardison’s outraged voice, and Parker and Eliot whirled to face him. “According to the doc, you’re still injured!”

Parker takes a moment from the relief of seeing Hardison, alive and obviously healthy, to look over Eliot. Sure enough, he’s favoring one leg, and his hands are shaking minutely. 

“I’m _fine_ , Hardison,” Eliot growls back, and for a moment, Parker is struck by the familiarity- Eliot getting injured and protesting he’s fine, while Hardison scolds him like a concerned mother. These little disputes always end with Eliot using whatever portable medical supplies he has in his room to get rid of his injuries to Hardison’s satisfaction.

“ **Eliot- get yourself cleaned up** ,” Parker finally says after a minute of Eliot and Hardison bickering. Eliot turns a half-hearted glare on her, but Parker stares him down.

“Man, one of these days, you have to teach me Klingon,” Hardison complains as Eliot starts to leave, with Parker following. “I’m getting real tired of not understanding what you two are saying.”

“You’re a Vulcan and a computer genius- figure it out!” Eliot snaps, and Parker holds back a chuckle. She may be out of her element on a Starfleet ship, but there’s still at least two constants- the stars, and the three of them.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s always the little things, with her boys.

They never question her desire to just _get away_ (when she feels it, which is getting less and less frequent), or ask where she was when she gets back.

They always wait for her to touch them- whether it’s just poking them, or touching their hair (well, Eliot’s hair), or hugging them- even though they have to make an effort to restrain themselves (especially Hardison).

They never look at her like she’s stupid when she does something that “normal” people don’t do- like she’s crazy, like she needs to be hidden away. They just take it in stride and keep on doing whatever they were doing.

They always have food she likes in their apartment, no matter that they (well, Eliot, really) think that it’s unhealthy or weird. And they don’t just _have_ the food- they go out and buy it too, because they’ve never managed to run out and she _definitely_ doesn’t replace it.

She thinks she’s not supposed to notice- at this point, they’ve been together for years, and she’s pretty sure they don’t even notice, because it’s become a habit- but Parker isn’t the Mastermind of Leverage International for nothing. She _notices_ this stuff.

But she never brings it up, because how could mere words express the thought _thank you for treating me like an actual person?_


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to be late," she thought as she clutched her map between two white knuckles fists; it was her first day alone in her new city, and she was completely, utterly lost. The fact that she was lost, and also going to be late, was kind of the cherry on the awfulness sundae that today was turning out to be. She’d woken up late because her phone had died overnight, had had to rush through getting ready, and had barely gotten a bite to eat before printing off a map and directions from Google.

If Iris was being perfectly honest with herself, she was a little bit tempted to go home, but she’d spent too long trying to get this interview to give up now, and a little thing like a bad morning was _not_ going to get in her way. With that decided, she started walking again- only to hit someone, stumble, and start to fall right into the street.

Iris braced herself, but before she could process what was happening, she saw a red blur and felt herself being whisked away, only to be set down by _the Flash_. She knew she was gaping- she’d just been saved by Central City’s very own superhero- but the Flash _winked_ at her before disappearing.

_Holy shit, Linda is gonna_ freak out _when I tell her this_ , Iris thought, then smiled. Maybe this was a sign that her morning wasn’t going to be completely awful.


	6. Chapter 6

“Dammit, Parker,” Eliot grumbled as he took in the mess that was the kitchen. And yeah, okay, Parker was _trying_ , but he’d never made this much of a mess when he’d started cooking.

Still, it was better than Hardison- after the Incident, he was banned from cooking anything that didn’t involve heating food up in a microwave. 

And dinner tonight had actually been pretty good- sure, there was a lot of room for improvement, but everything had been tasty and filling. The only problem was that immediately after dinner, Parker and Hardison had left to set up something for a con, so Eliot was left cleaning up dinner.

At least none of the food was _moving around_.


	7. Chapter 7

“Happy birthday!” Parker shouted as she launched herself at Eliot as he entered the apartment. Eliot instinctively dropped his water bottle as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Parker, what are you doing?” he asked.

“Today’s your birthday,” she replied. “So Hardison and I decided to celebrate. You know, Hardison was a bit hurt that you didn’t tell us.”

“I… didn’t realize that. Sorry,” Eliot said as he set Parker down. And he hadn’t, mostly because he’d grown out of the habit of telling people his birthday a long time ago. It had been too dangerous, and besides, what was there to celebrate? Another year of blood on his hands, another step on the road to hell?

“Wait, how did you know it was my birthday?” Eliot asked as he and Parker walked into the kitchen. Hardison was already there, cooking, and miraculously, none of the food seemed to be going badly. 

“I was looking around online and I managed to unearth a copy of your birth certificate,” Hardison replied. “Don’t worry, I made sure to get rid of it once I downloaded it onto my private system.”

“I… thank you,” Eliot said, his voice filled with emotion.

“Hey, now, no crying,” Hardison said. “Today’s your birthday. Be happy.”

“I am,” Eliot replied, and for the first time in a very long time, it was utterly true.


	8. Chapter 8

“I can’t believe I let you guys drag me into this,” Eliot grumbled as he looked at the couple they were spying on. “You know what’ll happen if they spot us!”

“Eliot, stop worrying,” Parker said. “It’ll be fine.”

“They’d only spot us if they knew we were here,” Hardison said. “And they don’t know we’re here, so just chill, Eliot.”

Before Eliot could reply, the waiter came over with their food, as well as a bottle of Orange Squeeze Soda. Hardison took one look at the bottle, then said, “Um, I didn’t order-”

“The couple over there sent it to you,” the waiter said, pointing behind him. Eliot, Parker, and Hardison turned to see Nate and Sophie waving at them.

“Dammit, Hardison!” Eliot growled as Nate and Sophie made their way over. “You said they wouldn’t know we were here!”

“They shouldn’t have!” Hardison retorted. “How did you two know we were here?”

“You reserved a table for Colin Baker, Peter Davison, and Elizabeth Sladen,” Sophie said, leveling a look at Hardison. “It’ll take better covers than old Doctor Who actors to fool us, Hardison.”

“Hey, before ya’ll start blaming _me_ for breaking the “we won’t contact each other for a year” rule, you should know it was _her_ idea,” Hardison said, pointing to Parker.

“We didn’t have any cases, and I wanted to take them rappelling off the Eiffel Tower,” Parker said cheerfully. “And Hardison saw that you two were also in Paris, so I thought we could spy on you.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Nate said with a soft smile.


	9. Chapter 9

They all come home in different ways.

To Eliot, coming home is after they’ve finished a con, and he’ll start making dinner. It’s soothing, especially if he didn’t get to punch a lot of people- it helps him work off the excess energy by pouring into the food he makes for himself and Parker and Hardison. He always ends up doing the dishes, but he doesn’t mind, because it gives Parker and Hardison enough time to set up a movie.

To Parker, coming home is the slow ebbing of adrenaline after pulling a heist, or jumping off of something. It’s the feeling of security as she enters their apartment through the air ducts. After a con, it’s the feeling of the constant rotating of problems slowing down as they all watch a movie. Sometimes, it’s the calming feeling of touching her money or her loot, but mostly, these days, it’s the feeling she gets when she’s relaxing with Eliot and Hardison.

To Hardison, coming home is going to his computers and running over the security feeds and all of their safety measures after a job. It’s the feeling of watching Eliot cook while Parker swipes some of the food. It’s the little touches Parker and Eliot allow him- their hair, their hands, their arms, and, in private, their bare skin. It’s the relief he feels when Parker doesn’t get caught or her plan works, or when Eliot isn’t injured after a fight.

Those are the different ways they come home, but the differences don’t matter, because when they finally get home, it’s just them being together.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh, who did this to you?” Parker asked, looking at the mess of money scattered around the room. “Who on earth would mistreat you like this?”

“Parker, hurry up!” Eliot growled over the comms. His growl was accompanied shortly thereafter by a sharp crack and a pained scream. “Oh, quit _whining_! If you didn’t get that injury from me, someone else would have given it to you, especially with your poor form.”

“Don’t worry, I’m hurrying,” Parker replied. “Hardison, how’re you doing?”

Hardison coughed out the word “Good,” before saying, “Sorry, there was something in my throat” to the mark. 

“Well, that’s all the salvageable money,” Parker said after a few minutes. “Someone else really doesn’t like this guy- they tried to _burn_ this money. What a senseless waste.”

“Only you,” Eliot muttered affectionately. “C’mon, let’s go and get Hardison.”


	11. Chapter 11

“But why can’t I go meet your nephew?” Parker asked. “I can take him jumping off the US Bancorp tower.”

“Because you’re completely unfit to handle a child,” Eliot replied. “And Colin’s afraid of heights, and you still need to get everything in place for tomorrow.”

When Parker started to pout, Eliot said, “Hey, look. He’s my nephew, and he’ll relate to Hardison much more than you. And I won’t be busy tonight, if you want to go jumping then.”

“Fine, but we’re stealing something,” Parker replied.

“Of course we are,” Eliot grumbled, but both he and Parker knew that he didn’t mean it. He’d said he’d protect them till his dying day, and that was one promise Eliot never planned on breaking.


	12. Chapter 12

Parker’s been fidgeting all day, darting glances at Eliot and Hardison, and honestly, Eliot’s getting a bit tired of it, so once they’re done cleaning up dinner he steers Parker and Hardison towards the living room. Eliot sits in the chair closest to the entrance (the one that gives him a direct view of the mirror that shows him the door), while Hardison sprawls on the couch and Parker paces.

“What is it, Parker?” Eliot asks.

“It’s - so you know I had to ask Sophie for help with that long grift, and one of the things she said was that I had to look at him like I looked at you guys if I wanted to fool him, and I said that that didn’t make a lot of sense, and she said that I had to look like I was in love with him,” Parker rushed out. “And it got me thinking, and…” she trailed off.

“I love money,” she continued. “It makes me feel happy and secure and it smells good and it feels nice. And I love stealing, because it makes me feel alive and excited and fun and it just feels good. And… you guys - make me feel the same way. Happy and secure and alive and excited and good and I think - I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified, because I could lose you, and I don’t know if I could handle that and -”

Parker’s voice was getting higher-pitched as she spoke, but Hardison cut her off by suddenly getting up and hugging her. “Hey,” he said as Eliot got up and went over to them. “You’re not going to lose us. We’re never going to leave you, do you understand?”

“But what if you do?” Parker asked, her voice trembling. Eliot could hear the unspoken question in her voice.

“Not a chance in hell of that, sweetheart,” Eliot replied.

**Author's Note:**

> My parents are dicks, but unfortunately, they're dicks I'm completely financially dependent on. Recently, they said that they wouldn't refund me for "non-essential" expenses, like using Uber. In light of that, I've set up a gofundme campaign (the link to which can be found [here](http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/138682719520/click-here-to-support-living-expenses-by-miri)). If you can donate, please do so. If you can't donate and have a tumblr, please help by reblogging.


End file.
